transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
One Wrecker, Two Wrecker, Dinobot, Pain...
Liberation Arch The most respected monument to those fallen in the War of Liberation, Liberation Arch is no more. Not even the best materials and workmanship known to Cybertronians saved it from the new Quintesson assault, and fragments of its still-gleaming metal are scattered over a square kilometer of territory. The symbol of Cybertronian unity against the Quintessons was deliberately targeted for retaliation, even though it had no strategic value, only spiritual and historic. Contents: VTOL Craft F-15E Strike Eagle F/A-18 Super Hornet Space-Going B-1R Lancer VH-64 Gazette Beggar Autobot Sensor #8563 F/A-18 Super Hornet flies around in search of something to bomb. Earth has not been challenging him, lately. Space-Going B-1R Lancer hits Boomslang up for some peer-to-peer mid-air refueling. F/A-18 Super Hornet is shy. c_c VTOL Craft just flies around. Everyone else is doing it, and he's always been one to go with the mob. He admires Fusillade and Boomslang's maneuvers while he absentmindedly goes over plans for a modular (and disposable) ram accessory. Space-Going B-1R Lancer harrasses Boomslang to the point that he likely cloaks, and then mutters to herself as she swings her wings back to their locked position. "Hnn, let's see who else is flying patrol out here with me? Eeee, Fulcrum, do you know of any decent spots around here? Steel Drum in Koriolis is still wrecked." The MiG-29 twists around and folds in on itself with a grinding sound, transforming into the robotic form of Fulcrum. Fulcrum's joints screech as his body reconfigures itself into a green MiG-29 F-15E Strike Eagle is just tagging along after the other Seekers/jets, mostly because he knows where Fusillade and Boomslang go, trouble and explosions are likely to follow. Explosions are always entertaining, especially when it's Autobots exploding. "Y'see, that's what Nightseige really needs, it's own bar! It's annoying having to bolt back to the dirtball just to crash the Shark's longue for sluggin' back stiff ener-beers." "I used to" comes the reply from the green MiG-28. "But they're currently either smoking craters, burnt out ruins, or in one case, a large puddle of smooth metal." He powers up his heat rays, running a quick check on the brutally efficient weapons. "Polarity... it's a question of knowing where to look." "Nightseige has a bar!" Fusillade interjects to Polarity. "It's... oh. A Sweep nightclub. Hnn." She lapses into a long awkward silence as she contiues to fly along. F/A-18 Super Hornet makes a sound of disgust. F-15E Strike Eagle 's engines flare in what could be a jet equivilent to a disgusted snort. "Bah! Who wants to hang at a Sweep club? Buncha stickshifts in the mud, got no sense of humor at all." He pauses a moment, and then does a barrel roll as he starts cackling all over again. "One time I walked in on Scourge practicing in the training room, already with the drone on the high setting... So I put a forcefield around it to boot. Muwhehehe. That was soooo worth the getting slagkicked for!" The Wreckers were back to work. Kinda. Real work for the Autobot brawlers would include an excessive-use-of-energon and an excessive-amount-of-combat. However, that wasn't the case today. Springer and Whirl had been dispatched to make an aerial reconaissance of the Liberation Arch for any supplies. You see the good guys were still low on energon and other tools of the trade that go along with defending the universe from evil. Hopefully, the recon flight would result in something..../anything/ for the Autobots. <> MiG-29 knows where to look in Nightseige for high grade energon. After all, he helped construct the still. Best to keep mum about it though. "Sweeps" he grunts, with a dismissive waggle of his wings. "I shouldn't speak ill of our illustrious comrades-in-arms.. but they really skeeve me out." <> Whirl chirps back over the same frequency. He tilts forward and then pulls forward, while at the same time dropping to skim just a few meters over the surface of Cybertron. After a mmoment he continues. <> "Hey," says Boomslang, his radar twigging to a return from something above ground level. "There's some slow movers down there around the arch wreckage, bearing zero-two-niner." Space-Going B-1R Lancer hsssts at the other planes. "Oh my cog did you hear that? Fulcrum said 'skeeve'!" To Polarity, she hmms a bit. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he decided to take it out on you after you pranked him. Was still probably sour about getting SCHOOLED in a live-fire match with yours truly!" She takes a moment to boast and barrel-roll, teasing and pushing at the flight envelopes of the other aircraft with her considerably larger mass. When Boomslang reports, she straightens her flight path, and mmms. "Well, if we can't have a bar, we can at least have some entertainment! Let's go buzz them!" She doesn't seem too concerned about assessing the numbers of potential opponents. A few moments later, she thunders over the helicopters' position, escort trine in tow. "Well they do" the green jet mutters. "Oh yes.. " Fulcrum replies to Boomslang, hurridly bringing up internal charts of military navigational lingo. "Zero Two Niner. Of course." He eventually orientates himself with the help of Fusillade's headstrong charge and follows in formation, jet engines roaring like an angry lion politician with a malfunctioning bullhorn. F/A-18 Super Hornet blasts by the helicopters in a swirl of hot jet exhaust and cool slipstream. "Two helos. Unlucky for them." "... Well, well, looks like this flight got a lot more interesting!" The red-and-grey F15E blasts past the two 'bots along with the others, though in his case the noise of his engines is only matched by the loud fit of cackling along with it as he zooms overhead. "... Hey, I reconize that one chopper!" Springer wasn't equipped with the latest and greatest sensors either, but when a flight of seekers buzzed overhead, it was pretty easy to tell. Taking immediate action, the Cybertronian Helicopter banks sharply into an evasive maneuver. <> Firing up his rocket boosters for a quick burst of power, Springer darts away from Whirl, waiting to see what the Decepticons decide to do. While the green chopper hasn't fired on the foes yet, its weapons systems are already powering up for what's likely to happen. <> "I think that green one with the 'burners is Springer. That could be problematic," remarks Boomslang, climbing and banking to get a look at it. !systems "Awaiting your order to fire, Executrix" Fulcrum radios, banking around for another pass. "Springer, eh? Hnn. He's a fierce fighter in hand to hand, I know that much." The MiG cyles his weapon systems, the semi-autonomous control systems of his SMRT missiles eagerly waking up and asking important questions like 'What's that? Oooh, what's that? What's that over there?' VH-64 Gazette bankes into a similar maneuver, but in the opposite direction as instructed. <> he affirms, rolling and changing direction every few seconds to make it harder to gain a target lock on his form. Or maybe because it's more fun flying that way. <> "They're splitting up," reports Boomslang, breaking out of formation and diving after Whirl. "Polarity, come with me. I'm on the wingman." "Yeah, it's him," Fusillade remarks to Boomslang. "Which is PERFECT, actually. Excuse me." The hundred forty-seven foot long bomber plummets to the metallic ground, air whistling over her ailerons. She transforms mid-air, somersaulting before she barrels toward toward Springer's chest. "HEY! Where's the nearest dive with some good gut-rot near here? I know YOU'll know! And don't send me to a juke joint with watered-down swill." If she is lucky, she'll have latched onto his chest, shaking him as she interrogates him regarding potent potables. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade misses Cybertronian Helicopter with her Grab attack! Tracers arc through the thin air as Boomslang opens up with short bursts of his autocannon at Whirl's tail, throttling back a bit so as not to overshoot him and end up in front. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet misses VH-64 Gazette with his Autocannon (Pistol) attack! F-15E Strike Eagle banks on his side and pulls a tight turn, the additional integerty granted by his magnetic fields helping to stave off the force of such a hi-Gs maneuver, finishing the action to pull into position with Boomslang. "Don't gotta tell me twice!" he chirrups, and like a good commando soldier charges ahead of the gunman to take the front of the charge. "I see they finally dug you outta the swamp!", he cackles, the beats of laughter puntuated by the bursts of fire from his machine guns. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses VH-64 Gazette with his We're gunnin' for you. Literally (Pistol) attack! As Fusillade's robot form zooms in on Springer's position, the Autobot chopper is just barely able to avoid a close encounter of the weird kind. <> Hoping to extend the distance between himself and Whirl, Springer decides entertaining the femme might just buy some more time for the Autobots to pull the Decepticon patrol apart. <> Swooping down near the Cybertronian ground, the Autobot chopper weaves his way around any formations ahead to keep his signature bouncing around the radar screen. Switching his radio frequencies, Springer calls up Whirl. As Boomslang and Polarity dart off after Whirl, Fusillade faces off with Springer. Well, she would if the helicopter had a face. "I... see." Raising hand up to her chin, she structs back and forth on the ground after failing to make contact with the Wrecker. "And... just where exactly is this upstanding establishment? Any recommendations from their bar?" She flashes a grin. Windshear has arrived. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Windshear flies along pulling up the rear in this patrol looking for something to do. Those patrols sometimes turn out to be the most fun. Two Autobots are soon seen and they split up. Windy watched Boomslang and Polarity go after Whirl and he hangs back near his mentor as she engages with Springer however shes engaging with him. F/A-18 Super Hornet continues to tail Whirl, sticking close to the Autobot helicopter. He knows, of course, that Whirl is probably trying to lead him somewhere. But whatever it is, it can't be much worse than Springer back there, so he's happy to be led. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass While the other seeker may just be following, Polarity is the one that keeps zipping back and forth, veering up on one side and then the other and back again, flying a lot closer to something with a set of blades spinning on top of it should be flown close to, and in general making a constant annoyance of himself to Whirl in hopes of actually getting a response out of him. But not actually shooting at him at the moment, just being a bit pain in the tailfin. The Global Pose Tracker marks that F-15E Strike Eagle has 'skipped' his action for this round. VH-64 Gazette rolls left, then starts to reverse direction before reversing his reverse. It's not clear if even he knows what the heck he's doing. But he manages to evade the attacks sent his way until. Knowing he can't hope to outrun the jets following him, he instead transforms and takes cover behind a mound of debris that no doubt used to be an important historical landmark. "Can't we just talk about this?!" he howls at the Decepticons harrying him. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. According to Springer's navigational computer, the Autobots had done a pretty good job of separating the Decepticons. Now came the next part of the Wrecker's genius (default) plan. <> The Cybertronian helicopter ascends and throws an aerial fin in the direction of the inquisitive seeker. "If you talk fast," replies Boomslang, swooping low to transform and touch down on the other side of a different mound of debris. He unlimbers his rifle and leans around the rocks and crumpled metal, measuring the distance to Whirl's position with a laser and dialing it into his rifle. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Whirl for weaknesses. Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter strikes Fusillade with his Clutch (Grab) attack! An exasperated draft of air is passed over Fusillade' intakes as she plants her hands on her hips. "Get tough over WHAT? There's nothing HERE to get TOUGH over! Look at this blasted smelt hole! There ain't nuttin' here but blown up monuments strewn all over the place." And then the helicopter chuppa-chuppa-KLONKS in her direction. With a squeak, she goes tumbling. She springs back up spewing curses and laserfire. Combat: Fusillade strikes Cybertronian Helicopter with her *@ T @@!&'ing @ & T #Y'er! (Laser) attack! FRSHOOOM -- When the Wrecker reverses and transforms to dive for cover, Polarity greatly overshoots his position. Instead of bothering to make a turn this time he just transforms to reverse direction directly, and flies back towards where Whirl dived amongst the debris. "Yeah, ya better talk fast..." Giving up on searching visually, Polarity throws up his arms and releases a low-level magnetic burst, the repulsive force sending a pile of rubble crashing down. Either on top of the chopper or to flush him back into the open, either works. The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Combat: Polarity misses Whirl with his It all comes crumbling down attack! -1 Windshear sees the Autobot and Fusillade get into it and goes into a dive toward Springer, "What is it with you, 'wreckers' anyway?" he rasps as he fires at the Autobot. Combat: Windshear misses Cybertronian Helicopter with his Laser attack! Fusillade is just as quick with her weapons as she is with her mouth. "Gah!!" exlaims Springer as the speedy seeker tears into his armor with the sting of laser energy. "Nothing like a jolt to get your systems warmed up!!" Transforming in mid-air into his alternate form, the Autobot appraises the situation. "Nothing around here?! Haven't you heard about territory being the greatest prize?! It's not just about blowing things up, but I'm more than happy to answer your call to battle!" Using his aerial fins to intercept Fusillade, Springer hopes he can send a kick to his foe's backside on his way down towards the ground. With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Fusillade with his Highly-Improbable Fly-By Kick (Kick) attack! Fusillade, as luck would have it, holds still for Springer. She cocks her head to the side as she receives a transmission, pursing hematite lips in delight as she raises a palm to her round audial. "Oh, it's ready? Right now? Awesome! I'll come by and get it appli--GACK!" The bombardier clonks to the ground from the impact, before scrambling back up to her feet. "More important things call!" she shouts out, raising one wingblade to point it at the triple-changer. "Windshear! Beat this guy up!" She takes to the skies to go visit the paint shop. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Keep your STOOPIT blown up arch! Haw haw!" Whirl is momentarily buried by the rubbleslide courtesy of Polarity. "Nnnf! Hmmmph. Crrrrmmph!" The debris shifts and then moves until finally Whirl pushes enough off to free himself. As he pulls himself out he exclaimes. "Nnng!" Then he raises his weapons module and fires a few quick energy blasts back at Polarity. Combat: Whirl misses Polarity with his Disruptor attack! Windshear hears Fusillade's comment and thinks to himself 'thats what Im trying to do but he wont hold still'. Outloud he say "As you order, mam." and he recalibrates his sights for a renewed shot at the Triple-changer. Combat: Windshear strikes Springer with his Laser attack! Polarity bobs and weaves back and forth in the air, doding the energy bursts being shot at him. "You need to get a second optic, maybe it'd improve your aim!", he taunts back as in the end he finally dips lower to the ground and hovering just above it. He holds one hand out, palm down, and in a moment of clattering pulls several small bits of metal scrap from the ground into his hand, grinning somewhat off-kilter the entire time. On Cybertron and its abundance of metal refuse and junk, the magneto-seeker could be quite dangerous. When he actually tried, at least. Right now he seemed more content on just taunting the Wrecker, raising his arm out and 'firing' the cluster of shards at Whirl like some sort of shard launcher. "Maybe this will finally get to the -point-. Nyeeehahaha!" Combat: Polarity misses Whirl with his Shrapnel burst (Pistol) attack! Boomslang knuckles a drone mine's canister into his rifle's underslung launcher and fires it in a high, lobbing arc towards the pile of wreckage Polarity had partially buried Whirl beneath. As the canister blows apart and the little hovering drone pops out of it, clamps snapping and drill whirring, it occurs too-late to Boomslang that its target-finding laser may have difficulty locating Whirl in all the wreckage. Boomslang tries to hold as still as he can. Combat: Boomslang misses Whirl with his N-27 "Drillhead" Self-Directed Munition attack! As Fusillade flies away to the big paint shop in the sky or wherever she's headed, Springer puffs his chest out a bit triumphantly. "That's one Decepticon who couldn't handle the Wreckers! Why don't the rest of you take a hint and leave the arch to US!" Of course, that's when Windshear chimes in with a perfectly-timed rebuttal in the form of another purple attack. *CLANG* *CLONG* The bolts of incoming fire rattle the Autobot's shoulder plating, sending the good-guy stumbling backwards in pain. "I think you should have taken my advice pal!" Withdrawing his weapon of choice, the green Wrecker leaps into the air, hoping to take a bite (or slice) out of the seeker's frame. *BUZZZZ* Combat: Springer strikes Windshear with his Lightsaber attack! Whirl flings himself flat to avoid the shrapnel. Then he scrabbles forward on all fours just ahead of the little drone. "Oh sweet Primus what in the name of all that's shiny is that?!" Once he's cleared the rubble he manages to come to his feet, running somewhat underneath Polarity. "What the frag was that??" he complains up at the floating Decepticon. "Oh and also...EAT THIS!!" Combat: Whirl strikes Polarity with his Laser attack! The drone mine clanks and buzzes as it drills the hell out of a perfectly innocent lamppost that must have been flickering in a way the mine didn't care for. Oh no Windy did not just get attacked by a blade. That toasts his cogs not to mention it hurt pretty slagging good too. Sparks fly out with a bit of energon on his side and the Tetrajet veers away momentarily as he accesses the damage and adjusts some systems to compensate. The pain doesnt bother him much though which is normal for him but he doesnt want to take another hit like that any time soon. Windshear decides to meet blade with blade and transforms. Once in robot mode, he balls his fists and blades extend from the backs of his wrists. He sneers, "Lets see what you've got, Autobot." he rasps and closes in with a swing toward the Wrecker. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. "Nyuh?" Polarity grunts in confusion as the Wrecker runs by underneath him, bending over to peer after him between his legs. Which results in the laser burst rather comically hitting him in the ... well, it sends him tumbling head over tailfins in the air, to say the least. Until he finally rights himself into floating upside-down and hissing. "Oh, that's it! No more mister nice seeker!" Pause, then more cackling. "Not that I'm nice in the first place." Followed by him pulling up, transforming, and looping over to swoop down towards Whirl as the Wrecker runs. The jet-fighter levels off horizontal as he blasts past, sending debris and possibly Whirl too flying as the magnetic waves left in his wake rattle across the Cybertronian terrain. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Whirl with his Magnetic Field attack! Combat: Windshear strikes Springer with his Arm Blade attack! "He's on the move!" shouts Boomslang, unnecessarily as Polarity can obviously tell that Whirl is 'on the move' since he just got shot by the wild-eyed Wrecker. Reappearing from behind his cover, Boomslang transforms along with Polarity but launches in the opposite direction, banking around to line up Whirl and Springer with his bearing so that he can make a low-level bombing run with one of his incendiaries. A rolling billow of fire roars across the battlefield, not improving the scenery much, and burning out of control! With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet 's Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb attack on Whirl goes wild! Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet strikes Springer with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! "Ggggaah! Think you just gave the medics some overtime!" Springer falls onto his aft, succumbing to Windshear's razor-like blades and Boomslang's bombastic run from above. The Autobot grabs at a few gashes over his neck that have begun to leak energon. Meanwhile, his right leg has been pretty shaken up by the explosive blast. Rising to his feet, the green Wrecker clenches his metallic jaw as he limps a few steps. That's when he falls forward into his other alternate mode; the Mean Green Machine! "Let's WRECK 'n' RULE Whirl!!" emits the race car as it barrels down on Windshear's form. Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Windshear with his Mean Green Machine attack! -2 Whirl watches his two attackers transform and fly off, looks around briefly and then shrugs and transforms himself. Rotors blurring into motion he lifts off after Polarity. Outdistanced almost before he can even start to pursue, he quickly veers off after Boomslang and is quickly left behind that Seeker as well. "Oh come on, you know I can barely break 640. Wait for meeeee!" He puncuates the wailing with a few photon beams. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette misses F/A-18 Super Hornet with his Photon Beam attack! Windshear smirks as his left blade gets purchase in the Autobot's plating and then is mildly surprised as fire seems to come from nowhere and toasts the bot on top of being stuck. He chuckles as he pulls the blade out, "In flames, skewered, looks like an Autobot BBQ to me." He begins to follow through his initial swing with the other arm/blade when the Triple-changer tansforms, makes his battle cry and ... smashes into his left leg. It throws the Seeker off balance and his swing comes out clumsily toward the car that just smashed his leg. Combat: Windshear strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Arm Blade attack! -4 "Eeehehehe hehehe hehehe. Fire RULES!" Polarity cackles as he pulls up after his pass, the tips of the flames skimming just short of the underside of his fuselage and crackling in his wake. The rising motion becomes a half-loop as he redirects back towards Whirl and quickly catchs up to the slower chopper as he's chasing Boomslang... flying above him and upside-down to boot. "You need to get more bent out of shape!" The jet jerks upward to keep clear of the spinning rotor as he transforms back into robot mode, and shoots a concentrated magnetic burst downwards as he flies up in an attempt to jam Whirl's rotor gyros or some such. The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Combat: Polarity misses VH-64 Gazette with his Magnetic Pulse attack! -3 F/A-18 Super Hornet dips his wing and corkscrews through the snapping beams of light which appear all around him, nerve-wrackingly close as he hauls his nose around towards Whirl. "Close, but no cy-gar," Boomslang gloats, giving himself a mental pat on the back at the burring tone of a Sidewinder locking on. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet misses VH-64 Gazette with his AIM-9X Sidewinder attack! VH-64 Gazette pulls back until he's standing on his tail and comes to a complete stop, letting Polarity overshoot and his attack magnetize some poor defenseless stretch of New Cybertron Highway below. Then he pulls back even further, half tumbling half flipping over backwards. Boomslang's missile streaks by somewhere in the middle of the move, leaving a trail of exhaust as the only sign of its passage. Once Whirl completes his backwards sommersault he reorients on Polarity's form and then fires of a barrage of shells, each one streaming smoke to leave even more air pollution over the battlefield. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Polarity with his Incendiary Shell attack! The Cybertronian Race Car would have taken the checkered flag if this was an actual race. Instead, Springer would have to be content with thrashing Windshear's leg in with his high-performance grill. "Now that's what I call WRECKING!" Springer taps the breaks to swerve around for another pass and that's when Windshear slices into his passenger door. The resulting sound resembles the well-known, NAILS ON A CHALKBOARD -- EEEEEEEEK! "Hey! You're killing my audio receptors and my paint job pal!" Exploding upward into his rough and tough robot mode, Springer raises his forearms into the skies as exhaust ports pop out with a blast of high-powered air. "Today's travel advisory...HIGH WINDS!" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer strikes F/A-18 Super Hornet with his Wind Tunnel Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired F/A-18 Super Hornet 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Polarity with his Wind Tunnel Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Polarity's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Windshear with his Wind Tunnel Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Windshear's Agility. (Crippled) "Helicopters! It's downright unnatural!" curses Boomslang, frustrated by Whirl's uncanny maneuvers (which only a helicopter could perform, of course). He's closing fast with where Whirl is twirling and bobbing around, and doesn't have time to arm another missile before Springer sends him tumbling with an unexpected tornado! Transforming to regain control, Boomslang loses himself in the clouds of dust kicked up by the cyclone. He needs a new approach. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Polarity snaps his fingers as the chopper-wrecker proves to be extra dogdy. "Hold still yo -- augh!" First he gets hit by the shell. And then the winds send him tumbling even farther from the recoil of the blast, before he finally pulls himself back upright. And notices Boomslang has disappeared in all the ruckus. Literally. "Oh surrrrre, leave me to handle him alooone.." Polarity grumbles, somewhat melodramaticly. And totally fiegned as he knows what the other Seeker likely intends to do, but they don't! "Fine! You wanna shoot at me? Go on, shoot at me! Gimme all ya got, myoptic!", he taunts, wiggling his fingers towards himself to indicate were to shoot... And then pulls out a bullseye and magnetizes it to his chest. "Com'n, free shot!" Of course, he's not mentioning he's also concentrated his magnetic fields around himself strong enough to repel the attacks to come while he tries to keep Whirl's attention on him. Combat: Polarity creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Windshear hears the screeeeettch of his other blade going across the door on the carbot and winces slightly. As he pulls his blade back and prepares for another attack the bot suddenly unleashes a wind attack. Being an upwing Seeker might look cool but it has its disadvantages and this is one of them. The wind catches his wings and sends him tumbling back and to the ground momentarily stunned. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Windshear has 'skipped' his action for this round. VH-64 Gazette pivots in one direction and then the other, quickly scanning the now-dwindling cyclones from Springer's attack. No sign of Boomslang. There's Polarity, but then there's also that forcefield. Whirl's been around long enough to know that those take time to crack. And a quick look over at Springer indicates that maybe the Wreckers won't last long enough to do so. Unless Whirl does something about it, that is. He turns and hurtles towards his fellow Autocopter, and once he's low enough to the ground he transforms for a running, then skidding landing. He reaches behind his back and produces a small box marked with an older-version Autobot symbol. "Let's just hope those ancient Autobots new what they were doing!" he shouts. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl quickly patches up some of Springer's minor injuries. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Protected. Springer shakes his head as his targets tumble in the turbulence, "I warned ya Decepticons! You guys should have stayed grounded!" As Boomslang disappears from sight, the Wrecker furrows his optic ridge in frustration, but there's still other seekers to contend with. Then Whirl flies in with a repair from above! <> Seeing Windshear is temporarily caught in a whirlwind of air, Springer charges forward and snaps a heavy fist at the Decepticon's chin. "Have a seat!" Combat: Springer strikes Windshear with his Fist To The Face (Punch) attack! Polarity looks disappointed as no one takes the bait to keep slinging attacks at him. Oh well. That just allows him to float here and let his energy reserves build up farther without geting punched at in the process. "Losers," he murmurs under his breath. Maybe Boomslang will ice the guy while he's trying to patch the green terror up or something. Windshear was attempting to get back on his feet when this green blur comes from nowhere and cold cocks him dead in the chin and his goatee. His head snaps back and something goes 'twinge' and a HUD readout informs him his weapons energy level just dropped. Thats interesting... maybe thats why hes got the goatee, to protect the energon distrubution to his weapons systems which is located in his chin? With a shake of his head, Windy fumbles back to his feet (the whole seeker like a turtle deal when they are on their backs) and grins, "That was a good punch, Springer... my turn." he retracts his blades and rears a fist back and sends it sailing toward the Wrecker's face. Combat: Polarity takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Windshear strikes Springer with his Punch attack! Boomslang stows his rifle and draws his revolver instead, scanning Whirl for breaks in his armor while he thumbs shells into the cylinder. Snapping it shut with a flick of the wrist and giving it a spin, Boomslang stalks through the grey blur he can see through his polarized distortion field, closing in on the Autobot while he performs his medical work. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Whirl for weaknesses. Stomping in with all the finesse of a sloth and manners of a crow, the Dinobot simpleton briskly strides onto the scene. Not much was told to Sludge, not that the Dinobots really need to be debriefed on these sort of things. Usually phrases like 'Go here, punch him repeatedly in the face until he doesn't get up again' works measures for his like. The Mecha-Brontosaurus charges headlong into the fray, thrashing his gargantuan neck about like a rocker in a mosh pit; spouting flames all around in a random fashion. "No fear, Me Sludge here!" One stream of flame dances dangerously close towards Polarity. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus strikes Polarity with his Flame Spout attack! -3 Combat: Polarity's forcefield absorbs Mecha-Brontosaurus 's attack. Suddenly, Springer feels a rumbling under his metallic boots. Could it be? Was Devastator joining the fray? Oh, it was just Sludge. Sweet! "Sludge! Nice of you to stroll on in. Nothing beats a warm, flame spout on a cold, Cybertronian night!" Deciding to focus on Windshear's damaged leg, the Wrecker springs forward after taking a solid hit to the face. As he closes in on the Decepticon, he thrusts a powerful boot at the battered knee-joint. "Looks like ya better scram before our pal here eats ya!" Combat: Springer misses Windshear with his Knee-Buckling Strike (Kick) attack! Whirl takes a step back from Springer, examining his handiwork. "Well well...guess it does work. Hm, might as well save some of that for myself!" He turns the medkit this way and that and then slaps it on his own chest, holding it there like a giant bandage. Combat: Whirl quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Windshear is impressed the Autobot took that punch head on and kept coming. What he realizes next is Springer is aiming for his bad leg. And it is indeed damaged. Its leaking and sparking even more now but the Seeker doesnt concern himself with that. Instead he pivots seemingly into the kick but in actuality hes moving his leg and attempting a vicious wing punch with the wing opposite the leg. And with the size of his wings, thats going to clobber the Wrecker good if it connects. Combat: Windshear strikes Springer with his wing buffet with no salt shaker. (Smash) attack! Close? More like a direct hit! .. Save the flames just wrap around the Seeker like a burning envelope as they buffet against his energy field. But it distracts him from pondering which of the Wreckers he should try blasting again, none the less. ".. Oooh, new target!" It's a Dinobot, sure, but Polarity is both too brave and too crazy to be particularly fearful of what's stomped onto the field, at least not yet. "Let's see how -you- like some of this!" The field around him visibly ripples thanks to sci-fi physics as a portion of that magnetic energy is pulsated off the fields and hurtling towards the giant dino's form. Boomslang makes a little wish as he creeps up on Whirl from behind, pausing behind the blasted Arch to steady his arm against it. (May this bullet be a lucky bullet,) thinks Boomslang to himself. He gives the revolver cylinder a spin and raises it when it stops, levelling it at Whirl's back. (Lucky lucky lucky bullet.) Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang misses Whirl with his Execution Style attack! Combat: Polarity strikes Mecha-Brontosaurus with his Field Fluxation attack! -2 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Mecha-Brontosaurus . Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mecha-Brontosaurus 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Struck with the magnetic field, Sludge is hampered little by the physical effects. Such as an insect sting is to a human, is the attack Polarity unleashed on him. Yet, his optical sensors are having trouble dealing with the interference and giving the Dinobot a delay of about three point five astroseconds. Mere child's play in day to day life, in combat; it's the difference between hitting and not hitting. Furious, the Mecha-Brontosaurus whirls (no pun intended) his tree trunk thick tail around in a circular fashion. "Him Septicon mess with Sludge's optics, Me Sludge knock you silly!" Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus misses Windshear with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -1 Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus strikes Polarity with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -1 Combat: Polarity's forcefield absorbs Mecha-Brontosaurus 's attack. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus strikes Boomslang with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Boomslang's Agility. (Crippled) <> radios the team leader right before he's walloped by Windshear's heavy wing. Scraping across the Cybertronian ground, Springer finally comes to a stop with a few more dents in his frame than he had before. The Wrecker isn't in the best of shape, but he's been programmed to fight to the finish (or as close as he can get to it). Popping into his race car mode, Springer hopes his quicker speed helps him land a drive-by laser attack. *PEW* *PEW* Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Windshear with his Mean Green Blasters (Disruptor) attack! "Wrecker sense...tingling," Whirl muses to himself. "There's danger afoot!" All while watching Sludge and Springer go to town on everything in sight. Suddenly spinning about, he jabs an elbow backwards at Boomslang seemingly by accident. "Whoops - where did he come from?!" Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Whirl strikes Boomslang with his Punch attack! GLANG! To add injury to insult, not only does Boomslang not gun down Whirl with his unlucky bullet (curse you, unlucky bullet) and gets elbowed for his troubles, Boomslang gets his legs knocked out from under him by a giant swinging tail. "That's enough of THAT," he grumbles as he picks himself up, looking at least as frustrated as he is dented. Since Fusillade's gone, that makes Boomslang the ranking Decepticon present, and that means he gets to leave when he wants. "This is stupid! Let them have their hole in the ground. We can come back and bomb it to make the rubble bounce if it matters so much to them!" he calls to the other two Seekers, kicking off the ground and blasting away at a high rate of speed. "We'll be seeing YOU later, fatbody," he sneers down at Sludge, just before he transforms and disappears in a blaze of afterburner. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Windshear dives for cover when the dinobot shows up and blasts flame everywhere. And as it happens his dive for cover enables him to avoid the laserblast from Springer. He hears Boomslang transform and blast off suddenly and getting back onto his feet he glances at Polarity. It doesnt matter to him if they stay or go, hes a hound for punishment and hes already bought himself a few days in the repair bay. But as he looks around at the Autobots there, he realizes they really shouldnt stay. Theres no point. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Windshear has 'skipped' his action for this round. *WHAM* Polarity gets headbanged by the Dinobot. The forcefield absorbs the damage, but the sheer force of the impact is still enough to make the Seeker tumble backwards... and bounce across the field a couple of times like a rubber ball inside the forcefield, cackling the entire time like it was some sort of insane ride. Finally he bounces high enough he can right himself, though the field goes down in the process before he entirely runs his reserves dry. "Whoooa... now I'm dizzy..." Holding the side of his head with one hand, he tries to line up a shot with his arm-gun, but despite the GIGANORMOUS SIZE of Sludge he can't hold his aim steady after that wild ride. "... Oh, torque it all." He stops trying to aim and just opens fire, spewing a random sputtering of bullets randomly in the general direction of the Dinobot, looking more like a impersonation of Misfire at the moment. If you want advice, you may want to wait until his head stops ringing. Combat: Polarity's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Combat: Polarity strikes Mecha-Brontosaurus with his Trying to hit the broadside of a Dinobot? (Pistol) attack! Laserfire riccochets across Sludge's broad sides, peppering the paint job and drawing his attention. "Huh, him Septicon not get nuff DinoSMASH yet?" the Dinobot muses to himself out loud, slowly stutter stepping to line up with Polarity. Scraping a hoof across the ground, Sludge lowers his head and starts a small jog forward. "Me Sludge think him Septicon glutton for punishment!" The light jog turns into a hurried pace, which quickly turns into a dead run. The footfalls are like thunder, reverberating throughout the area with a deafening echo. The large Dinobot keeps his head down and attempts to plow right through the Decepticon, bucking his head up on impact to fling Polarity into the skies. "HERE, ME SLUDGE GIVE YOU BOOST!" Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus strikes Polarity with his SLUDGE STAMPEDE! attack! -1 Alright, so the Cybertronian Race Car was indeed fast but its targeting system was more screwed up than Dee-Kal's speech. <> With that said, the Autobot takes to the skies once again bringing chopper mode back to bear. WHOP WHOP WHOP Springer circles around Windshear, leveling his laser cannons at his ground target. "I'll give ya credit Decepticon...you've got some courage in hanging around this long...but not much of a processor!" With his aim in shambles, Springer hopes a deluge of aerial fire can land somewhere within range of the Decepticon. Exploding upwards into the sky, Springer transform into a mean green, Cybertronian Helicopter! Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter strikes Windshear with his Poorly Aimed Laser Cannons attack! -1 Whirl watches Boomslang make his getaway and then turns to survey the remaining Decepticons. "Can't you guys take a hint?" He wanders over to stand closer (but not too close) to Sludge. "Hey big guy, when'd you get in?" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Whirl has 'skipped' his action for this round. Windshear gets hit with several of the rounds in the random fire the Wrecker is aiming in his general direction. The bullets tear through weakened armor and the warnings go to red in his HUD. Slag, he needs to get out of there but not before he returns fire one more time. Hes stubborn like that and doesnt like to retreat if he can help it. Adjusting his stance as best he can Windy draws up his left arm laser, dials it in and says, "Another battlefield, Wrecker, another time." and he fires. Combat: Windshear misses Cybertronian Helicopter with his Thermal Laser attack! -4 Polarity finally gets his head to straighten out.. but it's not soon enough to get out of the way of the charging Sludge. At that speed the bronto's swinging head works like a flail, slamming so hard into the Seeker that it sends bits of his armor scattering across the pavement as he's flung tumbling into the air, shaking a fist. "Curse you Autobots! Fine, keep your fallen arches... 'cause you're still under our heels!" Up up up he goes. "Yaaaaaaaaaar -- wait a moment." He stops in mid scream to slap a palm to his face. "D'oh! That's right, I CAN FLY!" He proptly shifts into jet mode, fires up his engines... and still goes veering about as he gains altitude as he's still struggling against the sheer -momentum- Sludge flung him with. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Pacing to a stop, the Mecha-Brontosaurus looks at Whirl. "Huh? Me Sludge no get in, Me Sludge get here. Him Wrecker confuse Sludge!" the oaf squabbles, looking up in the sky at Polarity's transformation and subsequent retreat. "That right, him Septicon stoopid coward!" Windshear's declaration brings the Dinobot's attention about. Transforming into robot mode, Sludge glides upwards effortlessly towards the remaining Decepticon and folds his arms. "Now now little Septicon, all friends run off like good cowards. Why not you make same?" he laughs, flicking a backhand towards the Seeker's face. With a primitive roar, the Mecha-Brontosaurus unfurls into SLUDGE! Combat: Sludge misses Windshear with his Dinobot Pimphand is STRONG! (Punch) attack! Rotating his hovering position left and right, Springer is able to avoid Windshear's return fire. Once clear of any damage, the Cybertronian Helicopter makes a bee-line for the Decepticon. As the gunship approaches, it transforms into a Wrecker with a nasty scowl and a brightly-lit weapon. "How many times do we have to tell you that LEAVE?!" Springer emits with an intimidating tone. "Give Galvatron a message: You will NEVER get rid of the Autobots and you will NEVER break our will!" With his generic good-guy vernacular out of the way, Springer swings his mighty lightsaber down on Windshear's heavily-damaged knee. With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer strikes Windshear with his Lightsaber attack! -2 Windshear evades the hit by the Dinobot thankfully. Oh hes nearly seen his maker more then once because of them. But in evading the Dinos swing he puts himself right in the path of Springers attack. With a crunch and flying sparks his damaged leg goes out from under him and he sags to the ground. Energon is running freely in more then a few areas and his optics flicker. Hes in trouble. Hes not even sure he can get out of there. "Enough..." he whispers. "I....yield... and ask for safe withdrawal from this... battlefield." hes never ever asked for that but he knows Autobot honor. Though these arent exactly your typical Autobots either. But all one can do is try. Sparks fly out of his destroyed leg and while he waits for an answer he has to try and stop the energon and the take care of the wire causing the electrical surge. Polarity rises upward to the Sky above Great Arena. Polarity has left. Sludge remains there, hovering and smiling at the Decepticon. "Him Septicon ask for safe withdrawl?" he repeats the statement, scratching his head plate. A dull orange spark flares in his optics, and it quickly turns into a wildfire of red. "Did them Septicons offer same when they run us off Cybertron? Did him Galvytron offer same when they mess with him Roddymus' head? Has Septicon in entire existence yielded to innocent lives them destroys?" he shouts, sending an actual punch forward. "Me Sludge not think so!" Combat: Sludge misses Windshear with his Pissed Off Dino (Punch) attack! Windshear with more willpower then strength manages to move his head to the side and evade Sludge's punch. He looks up at the Dinobot as he gives up on whats left of his leg. At least it wont fall off .. hopefully, on his way back to base. "I ... dont know what you are ... talking about, Dinobot." he rasps. "I was.. not here.. either. And I... am not your typical...Septicon. I... will not harm a life whos destruction.. is of no benefit .. to the empire..." A battered Springer moves forward and throws an armored shoulder into the path of Sludge's hammer of a punch. "Wait a minute Sludge! A deactivated Decepticon's no good to us. An active one though...that's another thing." The Wrecker withdraws his Photon Blaster from subspace, taking aim for Windshear's head. At this range and with the Decepticon's current condition, any further damage might mean deactivation. "Alright Decepticon, it's pretty simple. We need some information. If you tell the truth, you'll have a chance to leave activated. If you don't tell us what we need to know, then I think you know the consequences." Springer activates his weapon with a dramatic buzz of energy, "We know the Decepticons have been using humans in Mexico as slaves...but we also know some of them have been transported to Cybertron. My question is simple: Where are you holding the concentrations of humans here on this planet?" Windshear looks at the blaster aimed at his pretty face and then shifts his gaze up to Springer's face. Of all the questions he had to ask, the one he has no clue about. And even if he did, would he tell? Who knows. Windshear has honor which is odd for a Decepticon but hes also been a free agent for the past 4 million years and only recently rejoined the Empire. Hes not happy with many things in it right now and it wouldnt take much to talk but at the same time, hes a true blood Decepticon and that means... "What type of ... trick is this?" he asks tensely, "I have only recently... been transferred... to Cybertron and.. am of no rank.../to/ know. How do you know the Empire is shipping...fleshcreatures here to begin with? If.. that is true?" Sludge looks from the deflected punch to Springer to Windshear. The Dinobot looks like he's about to level the Wrecker for a moment, before crossing his arms again and hovering back. "Stoopid if you ask Me Sludge, why not just knock him out and let smarty types ask questions." he mutters, looking like a sad lost puppy. Springer shakes his head as he taps the end of his weapon against Windshear's olive green helm. "I don't think you've got the picture here pal. You've got to give me some information here in order for you to leave with your optics lit." As Windshear had observed and other Decepticons had found out before, the Wreckers weren't exactly the most honorable of Autobots. Thus, it was /very/ likely that Springer would take action on his threat. Looking over to Sludge, the green-armored robot waves his free hand in a "hold-up" sign. "I don't think our friend here is 'stoopid' enough to not tell us something." Springer leans in again, "I'm going to ask you again. What are the Decepticons up to lately? Any useful bit of info will spare you...at least today." "Haha, him Springy gone soft." Sludge laughs to himself, looking at Whirl. Windshear looks at sludge, "Take me prisoner? ... you really ... are daft--" he coughs suddenly and spits some energon on the ground. Then he looks back at Springer wearily and studies him for a moment. Then his lips form a sly and eerily familiar lopsided smirk. "Have you ever wondered just what we learned... about the Matrix... and Rodimus Prime...while we had him?" he pauses for a beat then, "Energon..for..thought eh?" The Wrecker ponders Windshear's statement. He could let the Decepticon escape at this point, but that would be too easy. "Sludge, I don't know if our friend here is telling us the whole story. Why don't you help him a bit?" On the heels of his ominous warning, Springer takes a step back and allows Sludge to let any dino-frustration out on the barely-functioning seeker. Sludge surges forward with a speed that defies his large size. Shooting out with two iron gripping large hands, the Dinobot attempts to seize the Decepticon and shake vigorously. "Don't you see what him Springy trying to do? Look around dumbdumb, your friends leave you here. Alone. Now two Wreckerguys and Me Sludge am willing to let go if you spill beans? And people call Me Sludge dumb?!" Combat: Sludge strikes Windshear with his Dino-Frustration (Grab) attack! Windshear has such a tolerance for pain and damage but everyone has their limit. When the Dinobot suddenly grabs him and starts shaking him a stifled cry of pain escapes him. He sees static through his optics for a few seconds and its all he can do to stay online. "Alr...ight...alright..." he rasps painfully. "Con..structicons..shematics...Prime..." he grays out briefly and then with a shake of his head he throws as defient of a look as he can at the Dinobot and the Wrecker. "And thats.... all... I .. willsay.." Combat: Whirl runs a diagnostic check on Springer In some weird way, some Italian string music might make this mob-like interrogation even more believable in the world of Transformers. As Windshear struggles to keep his voice synthesizer online, the Autobot listens intently to every shard of information the Decepticon is revealing. After another dramatic pause, the Wrecker fixes his ice-cold optics on his beaten foe. Another moment passes. And another. "Alright pal. Get your seeker aft out of here before Sludge sends you swimming with the robo-fishes. Let our mercy be a lesson that one day you might return." Whirl fiddles with his medkit some, popping open a little display. He brings it over towards Springer, a tiny tubular projection extending from one edge like an anennae...which Whirl immediately jabs into one big green arm. "Don't worry, it's a clean needle," Whirl dismisses after the fact. Then he moves over to Sludge. "Now it's your turn big guy..." Sludge releases the iron grip and drifts back towards the ground. "Ha, Me Sludge am good interrygator! Now only if Me Sludge member to ask questions before making Septicons junk piles, then we get informations!" he laughs to himself, looking around for something else to occupy his time. Combat: Whirl runs a diagnostic check on Sludge Combat: Whirl runs a diagnostic check on Whirl Sludge says, "Grimlock, Me Sludge am good interrygator!" Grimlock says, "Good! You sit on bad guy?" Sludge says, "No, shake like baby rattle!" Grimlock says, "That good too!" Grimlock says, "Hn. Who you terrogate?" Sludge says, "Hrm, good question. Who am this guy Springy?" Windshear barely stays upright as the dinobot released him. He looks at sludge again and then back at Springer as Whirl begins running a diagnostic on him. "What... a pampered life.. some..lead..." he whispers and with the sound of damaged gears and a spray of sparks he struggles to his feet, with all his weight on his good leg. He looks to the sky and gritting his dentalplates transforms with the most sickening sound of a transformation head in a long while. The left afterburner and motor is dead but the right one lights up. With it on the left some small thrusters to compensate and sluggishly the Tetrajet lifts into the air. "Till next time, Springer....tell.. Impactor... that bar.. sucked.." with a very slow and wobbly vector the tetrajet heads off. Hes not ashamed, his pride has not been damaged. He flies off as proud as he can gritting his teeth mentally all the way as he finally accesses the damage readouts on his HUD. Springer says, "He's Windshear. Haven't seen him in a while though. Looks like we were able to still get something useful out of him anyway." Grimlock says, "Somethings useful? Like gun?" Springer says, "We've got enough of those Grimlock. I'm talking about intel. I'll make a full report as soon as I get back to base." Springer almost slams his fist into Whirl as he feels a sensation on his arm. Then he realizes it's only his Wrecker pal doing his good, Autobot deed-of-the-day. "Ah, thanks for the clean needle there Whirl. Just take it easy with those energon-carrying lines. The last time you did something like this to me, my fuel pump was acting up for a few cycles." Turning to Sludge, the Autobot gives his comrade a hard pat on the back, "Looks like we did some good today. Let's get back to base!" "Well it's funny you should mention energon. Because according to this thing, that's just what you need." He pauses and then adds under his breath, "Along with a double dose of experimental repair nanites." Then he fiddles with the repair kit until a tuning-fork like attachment extends, electric current crackling between the ends. "Now hold still...this shouldn't hurt. I hope." Combat: Whirl expertly repairs Springer's injuries. Windshear rises upward to the Sky above Great Arena. Windshear has left. Whirl turns to Sludge next, running an optic over him critically. "I bet you could use a few nanites yourself, Sludge. What do you say? C'mon, it'll put spikes on your armor..." "Him Whirlie thinking other Dinobot, that him Snarl." Sludge asides, drifting back towards base. As Whirl works his magical repair skills, Springer feels a surge of energy run through his body. "That's what I call a tune-up! Thanks pal!" As for Sludge, he had some love coming too. "I'll make sure some of our newer Bots (gumbies) let ya give them one heck of a sparring session (beating) in the training chambers. That should be fun for ya." Whirl tilts his head to watch Sludge. "Wellll...if you say so. I mean, spikes! How can you go wrong?" He shrugs at Springer and then tucks away the medkit. "Well, pleasure Wreckin' with you Springer, as always. Next time you need somebody for a 'recon mission', you can count on me."